Bokura wa mou yume wo minoi (1)
by TajimaLy
Summary: 'El pasado, siempre estará tras nosotros, aun tras miles de cosas que hagamos para borrarlo pero, los recuerdos se quedan para siempre, son los que nos hacen más fuertes. así crecemos como personas' (:
1. Chapter 1

•••• Primer cap. ••••

Los recuerdos de aquella vez que encontró a su mejor amigo con su novio, le seguían atormentado, aun después de habérselo contado a su hermano y fingir que aquel dolor se había ido esas imágenes continuaba ahí, sin mencionar que tampoco el dolor había desaparecido

—Tobi, ¿esta todo bien?— su madre volteo hacia el, después de haber notado su seriedad más que de la de costumbre

—Si mama, -el albino le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa torcida a su madre de cabello largo y blanco

—Hashirama quiero que cuides a Tobirama Ya a sido expulsado de cinco colegios y no quiero que este sea uno más

—Butsama no tienes que ser tan estricto con Tobi el sabe lo que debe y no hacer

—Aun así querida, es solo un aviso

—Si papa yo lo cuidaré muy bien — rodeando los hombros de su hermano con su brazo.

El albino le dirijo una mirada molesta, esto solo provoco que le castaño el abrazara más.  
Al llegar al colegio la madre de ambos hermanos bajó junto con ellos tenia que hablar con la directora. Su familia era una de las más ricas en todo el lugar así que no habría problemas en que Tobirama ingresara fácilmente a aquel instituto tan prestigioso, a pesar de su largo expediente en peleas y meterse en problemas con los maestros. Tobirama, aburrido de esperar fue a dar un paseo por aquel lugar, había tantas personas que le desagradaron con tan solo mirarlas una sóla vez, el lugar era inmenso y a Tobirama lugar tan grande solo le provoco un desinterés mayor. Al pasar a una de las aulas, había dentro un chico, su cabello largo, llegaba hasta su cintura y era de un color negro muy obscuro, los ojos el albino se abrieron ampliamente, con velocidad, se proyecto en su mente la imagen de su antiguo novio, al estar apunto de entrara al aula, escucho la voz de su madre, que le llamaba

—Hijo, la directora ah aceptado que estudies aquí a pesar de tu historial no tan limpio en otras escuelas— -suspiró- —Tuvimos que pagar mucho para ello hijo, así no quiero que tu padre y tu peleen nuevamente si.

—Descuida mama, trataré de durar mas de dos semanas— -rio tomando las manos de su madre y dándoles un suave beso en el dorso de estas-

Río junto con su hijo, sonrojándose suave y lindamente- —Eso espero cielo, esta bien, te dejo por que aun tengo cosas que hacer. Cuídate nos vemos en la tarde—

—Si mama, — beso le mejilla de su hermosa madre y tomo todas las cosas que ella traía para el-

Miro la hoja que al aparecer era el horario, no tenia ni mas remota idea de que salón era cual, —aunque tampoco tenia muchos deseos de averiguarlo— Estaba perdido en la lectura de su horario hasta que una voz sensual y grave le interrumpió, aun así no presto la su atención ala persona que le dirigió la palabra

—Hola

— ¿Sí? —sin siquiera levanto la vista, ni por educación

—Hola, — el tono de voz se volvió más insistente. Suspiró, cediendo a levantar la mirada — ¿Si?—

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, pero cubrió esa impresión con su semblante serio y reservado, frente estaba un chico de tés blanca, ojos impenetrables, negros como la noche, y de un cabello largo que llegaba hasta su cintura de un color azabache-

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No lo creo, —haciéndole una mueca de desprecio-

—Yo creo que sí. La rectora me mando ayudarte dice que eres nuevo, además me pidió que te ayudara a encontrar tu aula

—Estaré bien, —-le sonrío sin ánimos-

—¿Estas seguro?—con una mirada amable— esta bien pues si necesitas ayuda Soy..

—No necesitare ayuda gracias— -girándose le dio la espalda al chico empezando a caminar sin siquiera saber a donde iba.

Al sentirse lo bastante lejos se detuvo en seco, recargándose en una pared, sentía su respiración irregular, no sabia que su corazón pudiera latir a semejante velocidad, esperó paciente hasta sentir que ritmo era el de siempre,

— ¿Qué rayos me pasa? —

Miró nuevamente el horario, la primera clase era en el salón 14B-1, sin querer había llegado a aquel salón. Entro y se sentó lo más atrás que pudo, cercas de una ventana que daba hacia un hermoso jardín, en donde aquel momento se encontraba algunos estudiantes

— ¡Tu eres el nuevo!— una voz suave le grito en forma de saludo-

Dio un respingo, estaba realmente perdido en sus pensamiento, que el saludo tan animado del chico le provoco un desconcierto, reaccionó volteando la mirada hacia aquella personas,

— ¿Nuevo?— con una mirada que no dejaba entrar sentimiento demasiado cálidos

—Así es, además de que todo el mundo te conoce ya... —en un susurro— Tienes un largo historial de expulsiones además de que tu familia es una de las mas ricas de todo el lugar—

El albino alzo una ceja miro aquel chico, inspeccionándolo antes de responder a todo lo que le menciono y le parecía meramente estúpido. El chico era alto pero un poco más bajo que él, sus ojos eran de un color ciel suave, y su cabello era rubio y peinado hacia arriba casi como el de el pero un tanto mas largo

— ¿Y tu eres?— -aun con su inexpresiva cara-

—Oh si disculpa soy Minato Namikaze y el jefe de grupo, —sonrió amplio y amble— Es por ello que también te doy la bienvenida, espero seamos buenos amigos

—No vengo a hacer amigos, Namikaze —mirando de nuevo hacia la venta— solo deseo terminar mis estudio e irme lo mas lejos de mi padre—

El rubio le miro sin comprender —Tienes aun así, te sigo ofreciendo mi amistad Tobirama Senju —- sonriéndole amplio y amigable-

El timbre, sonó y el salón empezó a invadirse de alumnos, el albino no deseaba que alguien mas llegara y el diera ''bienvenida'' como la que aquel rubio le había dado, por ello traía sus auriculares y tenia el volumen a lo mas alto que se podía. Se había percatado de que el salón estaba lleno de estudiantes pero ni siquiera volteo a mirarles ni un poco, aun sintiendo sus miradas sobre él, estaba tan sumiso en aquellos recuerdos que solo le provocaban tristeza e ira, aunque estos iban desapareciendo y un nuevo pensamiento le invadía. —La imagen de aquel chico pelinegro era quien ahora se adueñaba de su mente—

—Tobirama Senju... Tobirama Senju… ¡SENJU TOBIRAMA!— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos no sólo por el codear insistente de Minato, si no También por el gritar de aquella maestra de cabello castaño, y a juzgar por su personalidad y su rostro no parecía tener una buena actitud

—Quítese los audífonos por favor y venga al frente joven Senju—

El chico no tuvo mas que ponerse de pie e ir al frente, mientras que en el trascurso de su llega escuchar los comentarios de halagos y otros de poco convencimiento de sus compañeros

—Preséntese joven Senju

—Creo que ya todos me conocen Sensei, a juzgar por las estúpidas miradas que me regalan

El comentario del peliblanco hizo que todos quedaran en completo silencio, además de que un pánico invadió el rostro de todos

— ¡No sea insolente!— propinándole un golpe en la cien que solo hizo que albino mirara con poca amabilidad a su profesora

—Di, tu nombre y preséntate como de debe—

Suspiro mirando con desprecio a sus compañeros —Me llamo Tobirama Senju tengo 16, y no vivo muy cercas de aquí ¿Algo que quieran saber?— con un tono de seriedad en lo último

Las preguntas, tontas e incomodas fueron interrumpidas por la sonora voz de la profesora — ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Siéntate Tobirama, gracias—

El peliblanco volvió a su asiento con pocas ganas, además de que los suspiro de sus compañeras y los comentarios de envidia de sus compañeros no le interesaban en lo absoluto.  
La clase terminó y todos empezaron a salir el chico rubio volvió a donde el albino junto con otros compañeros

—Tobirama-san

— ¿Si? — poniéndose de pié, le dirigió una mirada un poco airada

—Mira el Kakashi, e Itachi ha y ellas son Kurenai y Kushina

Al ser presentados el otro chico Peliblanco les dirijo una mirada disque amable, junto con la chica de cabello negro y largo de ojos rojizos. La chica de cabello rojizo se sonrojo suavemente al sonreírle al albino-

—La siguiente clase en el salón 28 - C3 iremos hacia allá por si deseas venir con nosotros

El albino entendió que la propuesta de ser amigos del Minato iba enserio y parecía que iba a aceptar un no por respuesta

—Este bien vamos—

El rubio sonrío, dejando pasar primero alas dos chicas y saliendo acompañado por Itachi y Kakashi, en cada salón que pasaban le dada al albino una breve explicación de que salones era y su uso, así igual a todo por lo que pasaban, aunque la guía fue interrumpida por un chico que rozo agresivamente el hombro de Tobirama

—Oye me golpeaste ¿te diste cuentas?— el chico le habló al albino

—No, tú me golpeaste el hombro a mí—

— ¿Crees que por ser un Senju tienes derecho a agredir a los demás a tu gusto?—

—Ni siquiera te agredí no hagas escándalo—

—Creo que no sabes quien soy—

—Tampoco me interesa —acercándose lo suficiente a el como para que sus respiraciones se encontraran, mientras un gran barullo se hacia entre los estudiantes que escuchaban provocando una gran desorden alrededor

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha—

— ¿Y?— -la respuesta del albino hizo que se creciera un barullo mayor entre los que estaba de fisgones alrededor

—Que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo—

—Creí haberte dicho que no me interesaba—

-río con sarcasmo —Creo que estas algo imposibilitado aquí, después de todo tus padres tuvieron que pagar para que entraras a este lugar, gracias a que eres un peleonero—

La mirada del albino se llenó de enojo mientras funcia el ceño, esta dispuesto a callarle la boca a aquel chico

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que no voy a golpearte?

—Yo ser que no, —mientras miraba despreocupado

EL albino ardía de coraje mientras levantaba con velocidad su puño

—¡TOBIRAMA!—

¡Hola! después de mil años, Yuki-nee(?) v

volvió con sus tonterías (x

Pues esta vez les dejo esta historia además trayéndoles dos más,

cambiando radicalmente mi estilo en cuanto OTP (':

Los hamo


	2. Al final

•••• Segundo cap. ••••

—¡Tobirama!— su brazo fue detenido con un rápido movimiento, al voltear la mirada se dio cuenta que era su hermano Hashirama quien le detenía

—Baja el brazo Tobirama, le prometiste a mamá que te comportaría

El barullo a su alrededor creció aun más, cuando todos escuchando que Tobirama y el sujeto más atractivo, amable, genial y popular de la escuela —Hashirama— era su hermano, volviendo a Tobirama una persona aun más interesante el aquél colegio.

—¡Ya!, no hay anda que hacer aquí— Minato empezó a expandir el circulo haciendo que todos se dispersaras yendo ya a sus salones

—Sasuke— Itachi llamó al chico, esto sorprendiendo al albino que iba siendo jalado por su hermano hacia un pasillo

—Tsk* Que quieres Hashirama—-soltándose con brusquedad-

—Oye, evítate problemas, le prometiste a mamá que de esta escuela no te echarían

El albino bajo su cabeza sintiéndose mal por hacerle pasar todo ello a madre

—Ya no te sientas mal, solo no escuches a los demás — le dirijo una sonrisa amorosa a su hermano menor-

—Hashirama— una voz detrás, llamo al hermano del albino, los ojos de Tobirama se abrieron pero no volteo, solo su mente se lleno de la imagen del chico azabache que trató de ayudarle

— ¡Madara!, ven, mira el es mi hermano menor Tobirama, —sonriendo a ambos-

—Un gusto conocerte al fin Tobirama, Hashirama habla mucho de ti, eres... legendario. -sonrió-

—Lo mismo— -con una voz apresurada- —Eh debo irme, nos vemos— con un paso apresurado peor bien disimulado, Tobirama se topo con otro chico, este tenia un color azabache igual al de Madara pero su semblante era amable y sensible

—L-lo siento—

—Oh discúlpame tu a mi, es sólo que aun no me acostumbro a este enorme lugar, —esbozándole una sonrisa al peliblanco-

—S-si me pasa lo mismo, ¿Sabes dónde está el salón 28 - C3? —

—28 - C3... es a donde voy— -sonriéndole amable a Tobirama

— ¿E-enserio? —

—Podemos ir juntos, si deseas claro

—Ah… si,…

—Soy Kagami Uchiha, —dándole su mano a estrechar

—Tobirama Senju,

— ¿Tobirama Senju!? ¿¡Eres el hermano de Hashirama-san!?

—Eh... si... ¿Lo sabias?

—No del todo, pero un Senju es algo que escasea en esta escuela, supuse que serian familiares — sonriendo como sí recordara algo —Ese tío es el más popular de la escuela, junto con Madara-San, ellos son los presidentes de la sociedad de alumnos, todos los desean— riendo por lo último

No puedo evitar pensar en ambos, Hashirama tenia carisma, además de que realmente era atractivo ¿y qué decir de Madara?, nada en el estaba mal

Al llegar al salón, en este estaban solo Itachi, Minato, y Kushina al aparecer Kurenai y Kakashi ''aun no volvía''

—Kagami, veo que te encontraste a Tobirama, — dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a ambos-

—Tobirama-san, lamento si mi hermano te da problemas. — Itachi trato de disculparse

— ¿Hermano? —

—Así es Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos... — dijo MInato

—Y sobrinos de Madara, — Añadió Kagami en un susurro-

Las semanas había transcurrido con la ayuda de sus compañeros; Minato, Kakashi, Kurenai, Itachi, Kushina y Kagami, Tobirama había podido durar en esa escuela un poco mas que en las otras. Madara empezaba a tratar de ser su amigo, algo que el albino rechazaba con absoluta discreción negando las invitaciones de salir de Madara, con algún pretexto de que tenia tarea, que iría sus entrenamientos, ho saldría con su padre, alguna excusa que, raramente siempre se cumplía

—Veo que estas cambiando hijo— le menciono su padre al recogerlo del entrenamiento

—Me distrae la escuela, son demasiado malditos

—jeje Así es Konoha hijo, tu madre, y yo salimos de ahí, además hay fue donde la conocí— suspirando —Por cierto... ¿no hay nadie de tu interés ahí hijo?— con una picara sonrisa que solo provocó que el albino se sonrojara

— ¡Papá! claro que no, — haciendo una mueca de desagrado

— ¡Ya ya, sólo decía! hay Tobi— despeinándole

El albino desvió la vista hacia la ventana, quizá su padre no entendería —ya que el tampoco lo hacia— Aunque el recuerdo la primera vez que vio a Madara le daba vueltas por las noches, el recuerdo del engaño de Izuna Uchiha hacia que todos sus sentimientos de desamor volvieran rápidamente perdiendo el interés en todo de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa Tobirama fue recibido con un gran abrazo por parte de su hermano,

—Disculpa el tiradero papa, es que alguien vino a ayudarme con los volates para los nuevos estudiantes—

Tobirama ignoró por completo todo lo que decía su hermano a su papa, en lugar de quedarse, entro ala sala mientras desabrochaba su camisa y deja mostrar su bien trabajado torso

—Tobirama, -jeje ¿como estas?

Los ojos de Tobirama se abrieron como grandes platos, al mirar que en la sala de su casa estaba Madara, se veía diferente sin el uniforme escolar, aunque no podía ignorar lo bien que se veía

— ¡Madara!... eh bien ¿y tu?

—Bien, tienes calor ~ ¿ah?

El albino abrió aun más sus ojos al percatarse que Madara le miraba su torso desnudo, cerrando su camisa sin abrochar, subió rápidamente a su habitación mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por completo. Ya en la seguridad de su habitación había borrando todo pensamiento de los últimos segundos decidió tomar una ducha y vestirse más cómodamente, se recostó en su cama, casi quedándose dormido hasta que unos fuertes golpeteos invadieron su puerta. Los insistentes golpes no dejaban de martillarle el tímpano, no le quedaba más que levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— los ojos color miel de Tobirama se encontraron los obscuros ojos de Madara

—Lo siento Tobi, es solo que Hashirama te necesita abajo

—S-solo cambio de camisa y bajo sí

— ¿Quieres que te espere?— mirando fijamente al albino

— ¿Eh? Ah s-si quieres...— sonrojándose suavemente, —Pasa,

Al hacerse a un lado para que pasara a su cuarto el azabache rozo con el cuerpo del albino provocando que se sonrojara un poco mas. Tobirama entro al closet, cambiándose de camiseta, al terminar de ponérsela notó por el espejo que Madara le observaba desde atrás

—Que lindo cuerpo Tobi— con una sonrisa en sus labios

— ¿G-Gracias?

El azabache caminó hasta llegar detrás de el, este le acaricio la espalda con su dedo índice haciendo que la piel del peliblanco se erizara

—¡Madara! Madara... ¿Qué haces?

— Shh~ — el largo dedo índice de Madara toco suavemente los labios del albino

—Solo... nada... — Sonrio mientras alargaba su mano para tomar su barbilla, girándola un poco hacia atrás junto sus labios con los del albino, este se extraño del la acción de Madara.

El beso duro solo algunos momentos antes de que el albino volteara y empujara al pelinegro

— ¡Qué haces!— limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano

—Discúlpame es solo que eres muy atractivo Tobi, y yo pues yo...

— ¡T-tu nada!

Dejándolo en el lugar, salió lo más pronto que pudo del cuarto, aun más de la casa, llegando a casa de Minato con el pretexto de que su familia estaba fuera.

Los días escolares, trascurrieron, las vacaciones se acercaron y Tobirama evitaba a toda costa a Madara, quien no desaprovechaba las oportunidades para acercársele, al final del un semestre todo parecía olvidado

….O eso es lo que se hacían creer él uno a los otros

•Fin capitulo dos•

**•****Si desean leer la continuación de ****_Bokura wa mou yume wo minoi, _****busquen mi siguiente fic (ya publicado) ****_Nande mo me_****• (x los hamo**


End file.
